


Every Beat of My Heart

by ReneeMR



Category: Star Trek XI AKA Reboot
Genre: Chekov/McCoy - Freeform, M/M, McCoy - Freeform, NC:17, Star Trek XI - Freeform, chekov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaser:  The breath on the back of his raised knee was humid .  But its presence there caused a shiver up his spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Beat of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> AN 1: Written for Team McChekov's Third Prompt in the st_respect Ship Wars -- 'NCC - 17 (Get Naked)'   
> AN 2: Betaed by ChaosRaven  
> AN 3: PWP, M/M, language, Russian by Google Translate, teasing, rimming, full out NC:17  
> Written 1-30 to 31-10

The breath on the back of his raised knee was humid . But its presence there caused a shiver up his spine. He could feel the mouth pressed against his skin turn up into a smile. The vibration of the snicker that followed caused the nerves of his leg to tingle, his toes to involuntarily twitch.

"Ah, god," he moaned.

"Shhh."

"Oh. Fuck," he added even as the admonition blew across his groin.

"You are too noisy. I should gag you?"

"Uh. No. No."

"Good. I like doing **this** too much."

Warm lips caressed his softly, and then pulled away. He bent forward chasing after them. But his head flopped back on the pillow when the sharp edges of teeth grazed then nipped at his chest.

The lips came back to his in a smile, and he smiled against them. Then his mouth was pressed open and a tongue, pointed, curled in. A sigh escaped him, but another was breathed into his mouth to replace it. He tilted his head and slid his hands up to caress. The curled tip of the tongue in his mouth furled around his and sucked until it was almost too much. He broke away.

"Pasha, god, you are something else," he whispered.

"_Da_, I am your lover," Pasha agreed seriously. He pulled away to sit back on his knees and study Leo.

"What? What is it, Pasha?" Leo sat up, his forehead creased into a concerned frown.

"Nothing," Pasha assured him with a smile. He reached out and pushed Leo back against the pillows. "I like to look. You are most _krasivyĭ muzhchina_, Leo. **My** beautiful man," Pasha said as he smirked and grinned. He slid his lithe body over Leo, and settled on his thighs. Still grinning, he leaned down and looked into Leo's eyes.

He was fascinated by those eyes. On official documents the color was listed as hazel. Pasha thought that was too common a name for the reality of their ever-changing hue. Like now. Leo's eyes were more gold, sparked with green, in passion.

Pasha leaned down to kiss Leo. Their cocks touched and rubbed together, foreskins sliding, spreading precome. Pasha's forceful kiss muffled Leo's moans.

"You're killing me, here," he gasped when Pasha finally pulled away and sat back again. Leo reached for him, caught Pasha's hips. He dragged Pasha closer to his groin, then let go. But only to reach under the pillows for the lube. He laid it on his chest, and reached for Pasha again.

"_Namek_, Leo?" Pasha asked, his increasing lust for Leo causing him to forget his Standard as it sometimes did.

"Not a god damned **hint**, and you know it," Leo growled. He watched as Pasha's clouded gray-green eyes took on the jade color he loved most. "Yeah, baby," he growled softly, knowing how the endearment fired Pasha's arousal.

"Wanna do this, Pasha-baby. Yeah. Fuck, yeah," he almost crooned. "Come on, do it. Fucking do it…"

Now it was Pasha's turn to growl. _Yebatʹ Vy hotite etogo_? _Da_, Leo. I **know** you want it.

"You want my touch -- here?" Pasha petted the softly curled hair at Leo's groin. "Here?" He ran his hands over Leo's abdomen and felt the muscles tense and flutter under his splayed fingers.

"Or here?" He moved his hands to reverently touch Leo's balls. Roll them carefully in their sac. His index fingers slid behind to rub lightly across Leo's hole. Pasha smiled at the inarticulate noises Leo was making. At the way his hips flexed, and his fingers tightened on Pasha's hips, then his hands moved to caress his thighs.

Pasha gasped when Leo's caresses turned, startlingly, into grasping fingers.

"I said, fuck. I meant **fuck**, you god damned Russian tease." Leo grated out his need, his voice thick with inarticulate lust.

"_Da, da, da,_." Grinning, Pasha slipped between Leo's thighs, and pushed them up and apart. Leo conveniently stuffed a couple of pillows under his lower back to raise his buttocks off the bed. "_Spasiba_," Pasha said a bit sarcastically. Leo's 'trick' with the pillows was more for his own benefit than Pasha's.

Without another word, Pasha began to pet Leo's cock with one hand. He leaned down to mouth Leo's balls, and used spit-coated fingers to tease his hole. He took his time, sometimes sucking and kissing Leo's cock, sometimes his ass. Then almost at the end of Leo's endurance, he used his little cat's tongue to ease Leo open.

He was rewarded with an explosion of profanity when he finally breached the softened muscles at Leo's hole and stabbed fully into him. They were both shaking with need. Pasha felt Leo tugging on his hair, and looked up.

"Please, darlin'?" he asked breathlessly.

Pasha nodded as he reached for the lube, warmed by the contact with Leo's hot body. The noise as he popped the cap seemed very loud in their small quarters. Of course. Leo had quieted, and was holding his breath as he waited.

Pasha squeezed some warm lube onto his fingers. He hissed as he coated his erection. It had been untouched, deliberately neglected all this time. He reached for Leo.

"_Ya poshel na huĭ syeĭchas sdelatʹ vy priehali, kak lev, lyubimyĭ,_" Pasha said softly. Too aroused to speak of loving Leo in a language other than his Mother Tongue.

Leo nodded and stilled as Pasha grasped his hips, positioned himself, and pushed into his welcoming body. Pasha slid in hard, thrusting the final bit of his cock into Leo. He held himself still while Leo shook, wailing at the feeling of heat and fullness and sense of connection and _right_ when they were like this.

They fucked slowly. Languidly. Pausing for caresses, for kissing, to look at one another. And all the while, Pasha stayed deeply buried in Leo, never losing their connection.

When Pasha finally did finish fucking his beloved, it was to a sweet consummation. And Leo did, indeed, come roaring like a lion as Pasha had promised.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
